


Silly Short

by Ditsy



Category: Eastwoodhigh, eastwoodhighcollege
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Random - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditsy/pseuds/Ditsy
Summary: I wanted to see how many fluff prompts I could fit into one thing.It’s 6





	Silly Short

_knock knock knock_

"Viv let me in please" Charlie begs from the other side of her door, his voice sounding oddly nasal "it's important i swear"

Vivian groans, pressing her cheek against the door and looking through the peephole. All she can see is his stupid tie. _Well old habits die hard._

"Are MCR coming back?" she asks.

"Well, no" he replies, his voice still oddly strained.

"Then I don't give a damn" she laughs, turning her face away from the door and leaning against it.

"Viv please?" he begs.

She scoffs, turning the lock and pulling back the bolt that keeps the door closed. She opens it to see Charlie on the other side, his fingers pinching his nose and his head held back, "Guess who broke their nose?" he asks her slack jawed face "I broke my nose!" he answers his own question, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Viv asks, her voice raising.

Charlie shrugs "Kind of? Can you let me in?".

Viv looks him up and down, ushering him in and through to the kitchen.

"What are you wearing?" she asks, he's leaning over the kitchen sink. Luckily his [shirt](https://goo.gl/images/yotHju) is red so the blood doesn't show up that much. 

"Ah, I forgot you don't like my ties"

"I can't believe you remembered" Viv scoffs sarcastically.

"Of course I did, I know a lot of things about you. More than I care to admit". Charlie blushes as he says this, his face is already quite flush but the added crimson to his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed.

Viv rolls her eyes "Stop flirting"

"I don't plan to stop" Charlie replies, his left eyebrow raised. He would look cute if he didn't have a pint of blood staining his face, he grins, his teeth are red too. Viv chokes back a laugh, her face glows in the warm late-night light. Charlie rinses out his mouth and wipes his face clean.  He wrings out the face cloth he used and sighs. 

"You okay?" Viv asks.

Silently he crosses the room, standing behind Viv and wrapping his arms around her he leans his head on her shoulder.

"You're very warm, it's comforting" he murmurs. Viv turns her head quizzically, Charlie tilts his head and kisses her on the cheek.

"Did you just kiss me?" she laughs

"Was I not supposed to?"

"I don't know" Viv lifts her finger to her lips "but you missed my lips, nerd". 


End file.
